Caminando detrás de ti
by Coffeko
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si un dia Shunsui decide hacer una fiesta a espaldas de su amada Nanao-chan? Un fic simplemente de humor. Aviso que es un fic fan girl de Hisagi Shuuei
1. Pensando la fiesta

Dejo mi primer fic de bleach que cuelgo aquí, espero que lo leais y os lo paseis tan bien como me lo paso yo escribiendolo o

Descripción: Ayaka, una chica que no para de meterse en problemas, tiene la misión de organizar una fiesta a espaldas de Nanao-chan. Lo que no sabe la joven es que después de esa fiesta su vida podria dar un gran canvio.

Todos los personajes y entorno son creación de Kubo tite excepto Ayaka que es invención propia

Enjoy

--

La muchacha miraba al horizonte tumbada sobre uno de los tejados cerca de su escuadron descansando o tal vez escapandose de trabajar ya que a la chica no le gustaba mucho tener que ir arriba y abajo haciendo recados, ella era una persona de accion, pocas veces aceptaba con ganas llebar algo pero bueno ese era su tarea ya que era algo problematica, muy vive la vida y si podia se pasaba el dia en el bar con su capitan y varios tenientes mas.

-Te estan buscando  
-Mmmm- Dio varias vueltas hasta que quedo boca abajo y miro hacia arriba- ¿Que tego que hacer esta vez?  
-El capitan quiere hablar contigo, venga lebanta vaga- La chica se estiro y se lebanto.  
-Porque lo pide el que si no...-Comenzo a caminar con los brazos en la nuca  
-Asi nunca llegaras a ser alguien en el escuadron  
-No me importa lo que pienses- Le hizo un corte de manga

Caminaba dando pasos largos hasta llegar a la sala de su capitan, en la puerta se quedo quieta y llamo.

-Shunsui-dono ¿Puedo entrar  
-Si pasa pasa- Se lebanto y cogio de los hombros a la chica- Necesito tu ayuda, entra entra y te explico  
-Va...Vale

Le siguio. El se sento en el suelo con la botella de sake a su lado y se sirvio para el y para la chica. Le indico con la botella que se sentara y le dio su pozillo con sake.

-¿Y bien que me queria decir?-bebio el sake y el le volvio a servir.  
-Tengo que pedirte un gran favor- Susurro.  
-Vale...¿Pero porque susurra?  
-Porque nanao-chan no se puede enterar de nada asi que habla tambien bajito  
-Vale capitan- Susurro  
-Bueno te llame para que dijeras a la gente que esta apuntada aqui-Le dio un papel- Que esta noche quedamos en el bar de la division siete  
-¿Porque la siete si nunca vienen a nuestras fiestas?  
-Brillante pregunta- Puso su mano derecha sobre su barbilla- Porque alli nanao-chan nunca nos vendria a buscar  
-Ni tampoco en la once, quatro, primero, segundo, qui...-El capitan le tapo la boca  
-Yo te explicare el porque-Cojio aire- La primera es evidente porque esta Yamamoto y es nuestro superior  
-Si-Movio la cabeza afirmando  
-En la segunda tampoco porque son los ejecutores...  
-Claro!-Chasqueo los dedos- Y si ven como queda todo hacen algo fijo  
-Veo que eres lista. En fin vamos a seguir la tres, seis, nueve, diez y el nuestro no porque somos los que estamos siempre bebiendo juntos y asi nos encuentra rapido  
-Si... Y despues me obligan hacen hacer trabajos por mala conducta al saber que yo le ayude a juntaros  
-¿Te los hacen hacer?- La chica afirmo con la cabeza- Bueno ya lo arreglare pero sigamos... La cuatro no porque Unohana-san se queja  
-Y aparte es donde esta la gente que esta enferma  
-Tambien, en la cinco podriamos ir pero son mas serios-Sirvio otra vez sake- La onze... Esa es la mas peligrosa porque si vamos alli acabaremos sin sake en un momento porque les gusta mucho beber a esos  
-Si... Hay que ver como acaban muchas noches

Se empezaron a reir bajito y de golpe se abrio la puerta. Entro Nanao con su cara seria como de costumbre y se hacerco a ellos.

-Buenas tardes Ayaka-san  
-Buenas tardes Nanao-sama- Nanao le dio la espalda para quitarle el sake a Shunsui  
-Capitan vengo a decirle que esta tarde tenemos reunion las shinigamis y no estare aqui para hacer mis funciones  
-Vale Nanao-chaaaan Pero dame mi botella de Sake  
-Toma- Se dirigio a la puerta- Y no trames nada raro porque me enterare  
-Desconfiada eres Nanao-chan  
-Te conozco demasiado-Abrio la puerta- Hasta otra Ayaka-san  
-Hasta luego Nanao-sama

La mujer cerro la puerta. Al ver seguro que o estaba escuchando detras la puerta los dos shinigamis se hacercaron par hablar mas bajito y se volvieron a servir otra copa

-Por lo que ivamos la once beben mucho y a la doce ni muertos pensamos ir a beber donde ese loco  
-Asaber que aria cuando durmais la mona  
-¿Durmais? Querras decir "dormamos"  
-¿Yo tambien voy?-se señalo y el hombre afirmo con la cabeza- A vale pues eso que a saber que aria Mayuri-sama  
-Y bueno por ultimo la division 13... Es evidente Ukitake es gan amigo mio  
-Aparte que hace poco Nanao-san se entero de que cuando te quieres esconder vas alli  
-¿Lo sabe?  
-Aha  
-Por eso me encuentra siempre- Sirvio la ultima copa- Bueno aqui toma el papel y ves a decirselo ¿vale?  
-Si capitan-Se lebanto, cogio el papel y se dirigio a la puerta.  
-Cuento contigo Ayaka-chan!  
-Si capitan!- Salio de la habitacion y se fue corriendo.


	2. En busca de Matsumoto

La joven shinigami se metió por un callejón para atajar camino y miro el papel, como era de esperar estaban los nombres de los que siempre quedaban juntos a beber. Caminaba sin mirar pensando en sus cosas y no vio que se delante suya había una pared y se la comió de pleno.

-Auch- Se froto la frente- Habeeer ¿a quien voy a ver primero?- Se quedo meditando hasta que se recordó de Nanao y chasqueo los dedos- YA SE! tengo que irme corriendo a ver a Matsumoto-sama porque tiene reunión!

La chica después de esto salio corriendo hasta el edificio de la división diez. Camino por los pasillos buscando a alguien para preguntar del paradero de la shinigami cuando de lejos escucho unos gritos.

-MATSUMOTO!  
-¿Eh?- La chica se echo el pelo hacia atrás.  
-Si te vas a ir al menos acaba tu trabajo pendiente  
-Pero capitán que tengo mucha prisa-Se levanto del sofá.  
-Si como siempre...-Se sentó en la mesa- Dame los papeles y vete  
-Gracias capitán -Le dejo una gran pila de papeles sobre la mesa y se fue tan feliz

La mujer caminaba tranquila orgullosa de que se había librado de tanto papelajo cuando de golpe y sin remediarlo alguien le cogió y le metió en un rinconcito

-MA...TSU..MOTO...SAMA!!-Decia mientras respiraba con dificultad  
-A...-Miraba fijamente-...A-chan!-Le abrazo con fuerza- Hacia días que no te veía!  
-Si..-Resoplo- Es lo que tienen los castigos  
-¿Porque te castigaron esta vez?  
-Por lo de Hana-chan- Meneo la cabeza- No es mi culpa que no aguante el alcohol...  
-Si pero como acabo el pobre Hanataro-kun- Se miraron y se empezaron a reír- Se desnudo y empezó a bailar con Kira y Shuusei  
-Siii-Se acerco al oído de ella- Hoy hemos quedado todos en el bar de la división siete no se lo digas a Nanao-chan  
-Va...Vale ¿y..-Se vio interrumpida por la chica que le tapo la boca  
-Ya te explicaremos luego porque en la siete-Le quito la mano de la boca- Y hoy haber si hacemos que Shuusei haga otro stripptis  
-Si...-Se miraron y empezaron a reírse.  
-Bueno me voy... Tu no me as visto- miro a los lados  
-Como eres...-Se empezó a reír.  
-Matsumoto-sama...  
-¿Si?  
-Ma...tsu...moto...sama...-Se giro poco a poco hacia ella con cara de miedo- Nanao-sama viene hacia aquí-Se hizo el silencio y empezó a correr por el pequeño pasillo del miedo.  
-A-Chan tranquila!- le cogió de la cintura- Tu sigueme el royo  
-Va...Vale- Le miro fijamente  
-A-chan- Dijo gritando- Ves ahora mismo a pedir perdón a Hanataro-kun de nuestra parte que yo no puedo ir- Giro la cabeza y vio a Nanao- ah! hola Nanao-san  
-Hola Matsumoto-san y Ayaka-san  
-Ho...Hola Nanao-san- Dijo con miedo-  
-Hola Nanao-san estoy aquí mandando a A-chan a pedir perdón a Hanataro-kun jeje  
-Ya veo...-Se coloco las gafas- Después de como acabo... Bueno me voy ya Matsumoto ven pronto que empezaremos pronto  
-Ok Nanao-san ahora iré - Miraron fijamente hasta que se marchó  
-Matsumoto-san ¿Ahora como hago? Desde la sala puede ver hacia donde voy y ahora iba de camino a junto Shuusei  
-Mmmm... Eso es fácil  
-¿Como?  
-Tu dejame a mi

Cogió a la chica de la cintura y de un salto se planto encima del tejado miro meticulosamente y señalo en dirección a la novena división. Cuando estubo segura hacia donde quedaba cogió un caramelo que tenia guardado dentro de su traje y lo enseño.

-A-chan mira  
-¿Eh?-Miro hacia sus manos- MI CARAMELO FAVORITO!!  
-¿Lo quieres?-Lo empezo a menear  
-S..Si...-Fue poco a poco poniendose a cuatro patas  
-Asi me gusta bonita niña- Cosntinuo moviendo el caramelo- Ven aqui ven aqui- Ayaka se hacerco hacia ella y Matusmoto le rasco la cabeza  
-Miaaaaaaaau .  
-Bien ya coguio el complejo gato...-La cogio de la ropa- ¿Lo quieres de verdad?- La chica intentaba escaparse para coger el caramelo- Bien...

Cogio con una mano a la chica con fuerza y con la otra meneaba el caramelo hasta que lo tiro con fuerza hacia la novena division, Ayaka hizo mas fuerza y Matsumoto la solto y le pego una patada saliendo la chica pequeña volando por los aires.

-Suerte que cuando coje complejo de gato no se entera que si se entera que le pateado el culo mas de una vez no se como reaccionaria...-Bostezo- Bueno me voy


	3. Caida libre

Un día en un tejado de la novena división el capitán Shuuhei estaba tomando el fresco ajeno de todo lo que le esperaba a la noche y meditaba en silencio

-mmm hoy hace un buen día- Se estiro y miro fijamente al cielo- ¿Eh? -Le cayó un caramelo encima, lo cogió y se lo metió en la boca- mmm caramelos de fresa ácida... Los favoritos de Ayaka...

Se levanto y se aparto de ese sito, espero unos segundos y Ayaka cayó en el mismo sitio donde el estaba tumbado

-...Vuelve a estar inconsciente...

Le miro fijamente, la chica buscaba por el tejado hasta que se fijo en el y le miro fijamente. Se quedaron segundos mirandose hasta que el se saco el papel del caramelo del bolsillo y se lo enseño. Ella le miro con cara triste y el abrió la boca enseñándole el caramelo. Se quedaron segundos en silencio hasta que ella se tiro encima de el y así quedaron el estirado en el suelo y ella a cuatro patas encia de el. El chico sonrió maliciosamente y cogió a la chica por el cuello y le acerco poco a poco hacia el.

-Aprovechare hoy también

Se rió y junto sus labios con los de la chica y le metió así el caramelo de su boca a la de ella. Se separaron poco a poco y Shuuhei se levanto dejando a la chica sentada saboreando el caramelo. Al minuto ella volvió a ser conciente.

-¿Eh?- Miro hacia los lados- ¿Donde esto?  
-Ey Aya-chan- Saludo como si nada  
-Shuuhei!!-Se levanto- Vengo de parte del capitán hoy iremos todos a beber al bar de la división siete porque allí nunca vendrá Nanao-chan a buscarnos  
-Vale- Se volvió a tumbar.  
-¿Sabes donde esta Kira y Renji?  
-Mmmm hoy en la división cuatro haciendose unos masajes otra vez  
-Estos se pasan el día haciendose masajes- se miraron y se rieron- Bueno me marcho otra vez- Comenzo a correr- Hasta luego Shuuhei-san!!  
-Te dije que no me llamaras Shuuhei-san!  
-PERDON SHUUHEi-CHAN!!-No se dio cuenta que había una teja levantada y se callo al suelo de morros- A...Y  
-AYAKA!!-Corrió hacia ella- ¿Te has hecho daño?-Le tocaba pero ella no hacia nada- Ayaka!-La giro- A...  
-Se lo a tragado jojo-Pensaba por dentro la chica que se hacia la muerta.  
-Ayaka...-La dejo en el suelo y se levanto- Hoy... Le había traido un caramelo y se me a muerto...Que mala suerte tengo- Saco el caramelo- Mmm es fresa como le gusta a ella- De golpe ella salto del suelo  
-NYAAA?? CARAMELO!!- Se cayó al suelo- Da..melo- Abrió la boca  
-Ven tu- Lo movía  
-yo iría pero me duele la pierna!  
-Mmm ¿Que hago?  
-DARMELO!!  
-Mmm no se... a lo mejor una vez mas no hace daño a nadie...  
-¿eh?-Le miro con cara extrañada.  
-Na..Nada- Le metió el caramelo en la boca- ¿puedes caminar?  
-Me duele TT  
-...-Se agacho delante de ella- Sube que te llevo

Se acerco poco a poco y se subió a ella. Fueron corriendo por los atajos del sereitei hasta llegar a la división cuatro. Una vez allí Ayaka se estiro y de un salto se salio del caballito y se puso delante de el.

-TE HE MENTIDO!!-Empezó a saltar- PUEDO ANDAR!!  
-Ya lo sabia idiota- La chica dejo de saltar  
-¿Entonces?  
-¿Entonces que?  
-¿Porque me llevastes?  
-Mmm digamos que es un favor- Guiño el ojo- Ahora me debes tu uno a mi  
-¿EH??


	4. Buscando en la 4ª division

**Antes de nada gracias por los comentarios me han animado un monton, aqui el cuarto capitulo... algo flojillo la verdad pero la historia esta empezando... pronto pasaran cosas divertidas y no tan divertidas o**

**enjoy**

--

Caminaban por los pasillos discutiendo entre ellos hasta que la chica se paro en seco delante de un muy atareado Hanatarou

-Hana-chan!  
-Ah! Ayaka-san - Miro a su lado- Y Shuuei-sama- El chico movió la cabeza en forma de saludo  
-¿Como que vas tan cargado?- empezó a voltear a su lado mirando  
-Es que me voy al mundo de los vivos otra vez  
-Ahm...-Se quedo pensativa- Venia a decirte una cosa!  
-¿Si?  
-Esto... Vengo por lo que paso el otro día...  
-¿El que?-Miro extrañado  
- Lo de... Exhibirte...  
-...¿E...Exhibirme?  
-Siiiii lo de beber cosas que no había que beber  
-...¿A que te refieres?  
- ...A...-Cuando iba a decir otra de sus indirectas Shuuei le tapo la boca.  
-Se refiere a cuando te emborracho y hizo que te desnudaras delante de todos.  
-¿EH?  
-¿Que pasa?- Preguntaron a coro  
-¿Me visteis desnudo?- Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza- '/' que...Vergüenza!!  
-¿Vergüenza por?- Pregunto el teniente  
-¿Porque va a ser idiota? Porque le vimos desnudo!  
-¿Por eso?- Se rio- Menuda tontería si a mi me vieron desnudo una vez también  
-Si... Una vez a la semana guapo ¬¬  
-¿EH?-Le miro sorprendido  
-Que se hace apuestas haber si te desnudas o no!  
-Bueno bueno chicos '' yo me tengo que ir ya- El chico comenzó a caminar  
-Hana-chan!!-Grito y el chico se giro- No te olvides de traerme algo de allí!- El chico afirmo con la cabeza y se dijeron adiós con la mano.

Se quedaron en silencio y la chica camino unos pasos adelante cuando de golpe sintió que le agarraban la mano y la estampaban contra la pared. Ayaka cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba a pocos centímetros de la boca de Shuuei que había puesto las manos contra la pared para no dejarla ir.

-Así que me ves desnudo muchas veces  
-Yup-Le miraba fijamente a los ojos  
-¿Y ganaste mucho dinero?  
-Bueno...-Quedo pensativa- Bastante...PERO NO PIDAS NADA!  
-...-Se quedaron en silencio un instante- ¿No te pones nerviosa?  
-No.. ¿Porque tendría que estarlo?  
-no se... Cualquier chica ya hubiese caído bajo mis encantos ¿No crees?  
-...-Fingió una sonrisa y aparto la mirada- Primero no me metas en tu saco y-Le aparto de delante de ella- Segundo hazme algo y mueres.

El chico se quedo sorprendido y ella comenzó a caminar dando pisotones hasta llegar la habitación donde estaban Renji y Kira, la encontró porque sus gritos se escuchaban desde lejos. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos y sin decir palabra se acercó a Renji que le miraba con cara de "Me va a asesinar". La chica se empezó a acercar a el y el empezó a echar atrás. Ayaka al ver lo que hacia le agarro del cuello y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

-Esta noche nos vamos a beber en el bar de la séptima división porque es en el único sitio que no vendrá nanao-san a buscarnos ¿Entendido?  
-S...Si- El chico resoplo de alivio.  
-Pues venga me voy para no interrumpir mas diselo luego a Kira-san- Guiño el ojo y Renji afirmo con la cabeza.

Salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta con cuidado mientras miraba al suelo. Camino unos pocos pasos y se tropezó con Shuuei

-¿Te as enfadado?  
-Nooo-Dijo con tono irónico- Me metes en un saco comparandome a las demás y me dices si me enfade.-Dicho eso comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda  
-Venga venga no quiero que te enfades- Le siguió  
-¿Porque?  
-Porque eres mi amiga  
-...-Se paro en seco- A...mi...ga?  
-Si  
-Shuuei-chan...-Se giro y le miro a los ojos- Llevame a comer un helado a tu tejado como aquella vez...


	5. Cuando te conocí

_"Aun recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer..."_

Se quedo sentada pensativa mirando el horizonte cuando el chico apareció y le extendió su helado

-Toma tu sabor favorito  
-Gracias - Empezó a comerlo con alegría y Shuuei le miraba fijamente como comía. al chica se dio cuenta al rato y le miro extrañada- ¿Que pasa?  
-no nada  
-¿Entonces porque me miras?  
-Por nada en especial  
-Am- Le señalo- Como no comas se derrite  
-¿Eh?- Miro el helado y comenzó a comerlo.

_"Era el día de su graduación cuando nos vimos por primera vez... Si me hubieran dicho que sentiría esto por esta persona no me lo hubiese creído nunca"_

Se estiraron uno al lado del otro

-La verdad que aquí se esta muy bien- Respiro hondo.  
-Es el mejor sitio- Miro al cielo- Desde que Tousen-sama se marcho yo tengo todo el poder como así decirlo del escuadrón y es cansado  
-...-Se sentó- Yo... si tengo que ser franca... Adoro a mi capitán... Trabaja duro para que nosotros no nos preocupemos de nada y todos le queremos muchisimo...-Se giro y le miro con una gran sonrisa- Si tu haces lo mismo ellos también te querrán como nosotros queremos a Shunsui-sama  
-...- Se levanto y se tumbo apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica

_"Cuando olvide su cara nos encontramos otra vez... Vino a arreglar el tejado que rompió... Al acabar un helado y sesión de charla... Si lo hubiese sabido nunca le hubiese dejado arreglar ese maldito tejado, asi no hubiese podido entrar en mi vida..."_

-¿Te dijeron alguna vez que brillas con luz propia?-Le toco la nariz  
-Mmmm no se- Se quedo pensativa- Además que no tengo yo de eso... Soy un desastre siempre traigo problemas y me castigan siempre-El chico se empezó a reir- ¿EH? ¿porque te ríes de mi? TT  
-No me rió de ti..solo que... Poca gente piensa como tu y tiene esa lealtad que tu tienes- Le acaricio la cara- Mas de la mitad de la gente dice lo contrario a lo que piensan  
- pues pues pues esa gente no merece poder hablar! - el chico se sento a su lado

_"Poco a poco mi arrogancia se fue hiendo lejos del mundo que construimos juntos... Poco a poco fui dandome cuenta que..."_

-¿porque te sorprendiste antes?  
-Cuando?  
-Cuando dije que eras mi amiga  
-Am... porque... Nadie nunca me dijo que era mi amigo  
-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- Se rieron.  
-¿y porque me consideras tu amiga?-Pregunto con curiosidad.  
-¿Porque no podria hacerlo?  
-Porque los amigos siempre se ayudan mutuamente y nosotros nunca nos ayudamos  
-porque no necesitamos ayuda...Somos demasiado autosuficientes para pedir ayuda ¿No crees?  
-Bueno si pero no se los amigos siempre estan juntos  
-Esa es tu forma de verlo  
-¿Y la tuya?  
-Puees mmm por tres cosas  
-Dilas ¬¬

_"Todos tenemos quien nos acepte tal y como somos sin preocuparse de nada ni nadie... Si me di cuenta que... "_

-Uno comer helado juntos  
-Helado se come con cualquiera  
-Yo no ¬¬ haber segundo verle desnudo  
-¿No seria verte desnudo?  
-No verle verle  
-Pero si ami nunca me viste desnuda  
-Eso es lo que tu crees  
-...'/' ¿estas insinuando que tu..?  
-Aja  
-¿cuando?  
-Hace meses hicimos una apuesta haber quien es el que mas bebia y quedaste segunda  
-¿SI?- Se le iluminaron los ojos- ¿Quien gano?  
-Shunsui  
-ESE ES MI CAPITAN!-Le miro- Bueno sigue contando  
-Tenias mucha calor y saliste a la calle. Yo te segui para cuidar de ti ya que era el unico que no bebio casi ese dia- Se rio- Recuerdo que dijiste con voz rara "Tengo caloooor" y te empezaste a quitar todo  
-'/' Bueno contal que me vieras tu solo  
-Esto...  
-¿Me vio alguien mas?  
-Si...  
-¿me vieron MUCHOS mas?  
-4 o 5...  
-WAAAA!! TT  
-Eran de la division cinco por si te interesa  
-NOOOO!!-El chico se empezo a reir  
-Y la tercera- Se miraron- cuando me hacen reir y sonreir de verdad...  
-Shuuei-chan...  
-¿Si?  
-Eso ultimo...-Le miraba sorprendida-... No pega contigo...  
-A..yaka¬¬- Se tiro encima de ella y empezaron a pelearse de broma  
_  
"Encontre la felicidad... Si solo a su lado soy feliz..."_


	6. Y comienza la fiesta

El día paso a la misteriosa noche... Esa noche que tiene tantas pasiones y actos muy nobles y... Vale ya paro. En fin llego la noche y todos poco a poco se fueron reuniendo en el bar de la séptima dimisión. Ayaka fue corriendo a toda prisa ya que llegaba la ultima y entro mientras resoplaba. Vio a Iba bebiendo animado con todos y al verla le invito a sentarse.

-Bu..Buenas noches Iba-san  
-Buenas Ayaka-chan!- Le dio una copa- Me alegra que vinieseis aquí a beber  
-^^ Fue idea de Shunsui-sama... Como la idea de invitarme  
-A-chan si eres como de la familia ya!- Dijo matsumoto que estaba en la otra punta del bar- Sin ti no es lo mismo- guiño el ojo.  
-Estoo... Gracias ^^- Miro a su alrededor.  
-¿Que buscas Ayaka?- Le dijo al oído Kiba.  
-No... Nada nada ^^- Dio un trago a su copa.  
-Ven ven ven- Le cogió de los hombros y la llevo a la mesa del fondo- Sientate con nosotros!

En esa mesa estaban Renji, Kiba, suuhei y Matsumoto hablando de sus batallitas mientras reían con sonoridad.

-¿A-chan?- La chica no respondía- ¿Ayaka?  
-¿Eh?- Miraba absorta a su copa- ¿Que pasa?-Miro hacia Matsumoto  
-Estas muy seria... ¿Pasa algo?  
-Ah... no nada no te preocupes  
-Mmmm no te creo- Le miraba con la mano en la barbilla  
-Sii miraa soy feliz!!! Iii- Puso sus dedos índices en la cara haciendo una sonrisa  
-Mmmm bueno bueno...

Siguieron contándose historias. El rato pasaba y la gente estaba mas y mas bebida hasta que kiba le dio por su típica escena de despelote. Se puso en pie en medio de la sala y todos se sentaron a su alrededor. Suuhei, que no bebió mucho, se acerco a Ayaka y puso su brazo sobre su hombro.

-Aya-chan  
-¿Hm?  
-...Si te dijese de venir a mi división ¿que dirías?  
-Si ya voy '-'  
-Me refiero a que tu me dices el puesto que te gustaría ocupar y yo te lo doy...-Se hizo un largo silencio- ¿Ayaka?- De golpe la chica se empezó a reír.  
-Pues quiero ser teniente de tu división para ver si te hechas...-Se empezó a mover la ropa- Tengo mucha calor T_T- dio un trago a su copa.  
- Deja de beber- Se la quito.  
-No me la quites - Empezo a hacer intentos de salto hasta que se canso- Suu-chan tengo sueño T_T  
- Esperate aqui quieta.

Le sento en una silla y fue junto shunsui que estaba en la otra punta de la mesa. Shunsui al verle venir sonrio, se levanto y le dijo al odio.

-Llebatela a tu habitacion porque si nanao-chan nos ve a los dos borrachos le castigaran- Cogio otra botella de sake- Cuando despierte dile que vaya a junto Ukitake, le estaremos esperando alli ¿deacuerdo?  
-S..Si


End file.
